Voice interactive Intelligent Personal Assistants include Apple's Ski, Google's Google Home, Amazon Alexa, Microsoft's Cortana, Samsung's S Voice, LG G3's Voice Mate, BlackBerry's Assistant, IBM's Watson, and more.
The voice interactive intelligent personal assistants are accessed via the Internet using powerful computerized devices such as smartphones and/or dedicated devices (Amazon Echo/Dot/Tap, Google Home, etc.).
There is a growing need to make the voice interactive intelligent personal assistants available via other probably cheaper devices.